The Lust That Forms Our Hearts
by Fate-of-Wishes
Summary: The gang have to travel into the storybooks once more, on a mission to investigate and defeat the enchanted being of lust that thrives within them. As the lust in their hearts continues to grow, will this mission prove difficult or simple? Or are they yet to find the whole story? (Sequel to Soul Sound Princess, don't have to read to understand)
1. Into the Books

**Hello MINNA! It's good to be back! This is the sequel to Soul Sound Princess, so if you haven't read that, this might not make as much sense, but you don't have to read that to know what's going on in this story.**

**Well enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

Spartoi entered the room a nervous wreck. Black*Star was the only one jumping with excitement. They all felt confused. Patti had set them up so that they'd all confess to each other.

Soul and Maka refused to look at each other, sparing only an occasional glance. They never realised how obvious and oblivious they and their feelings were. Every time their gazes met they blushed an looked away. They each admitted to themselves that they wanted to move on but was afraid the other wouldn't.

Tsubaki just blushed when Black*Star glanced her way and smiled. She couldn't help it. But she knew he was the only one, besides Patti, who didn't mind the others knowing. A lot. He still minded a bit, she could tell, but she liked him for that.

Liz refused to look at Kid, who kept demanding a summary of what happened when he fell asleep. Liz just shrugged him off, saying that all she knew was he fell asleep and she woke him up. When he asked how, she never answered, which led Kid to be more suspicious.

The awkward aura that filled the air didn't exactly help. Eventually Soul broke the silence. "Hey. We're about to go on a dangerous mission and what we're most concerned about are relationships. I thought we knew better than this."

A few murmurs spread across the group before Maka walked up and stood beside him. "He's right, not only will we be unable to resonate souls, we will be unable to concentrate. We can always fix this later, right?"

After a few whispers, the group came to an agreement. Soul turned to Maka and held out his hand. Staring at it for a second, Maka knew she liked him better than this. She was unhesitant, took his hand and shook it firmly before beaming a great smile. Soul had to hide the blush that brushed his cheeks.

"Okay let's do this!" Maka called, turning to face the rest of the group.

"YEAAA-"

"MAKAAAAAAAA!"

The sound of pounding footsteps and frantic cries approached them, and Maka dodged just in time, barely missing the wailing death scythe. Spirit regain posture before being knocked to the ground with a Maka Chop.

Soul led the group and a slightly distracted Maka to the mirror where Lord Death was waiting for them.

"Helloo~ you are well aware of your task, yes?" He said beaming.

The group hesitantly nodded.

"Good! Let's do this, shall we?" With a sweep of his hand, the group looked to the side and saw seven beds lined up to the right.

"It's not…"Kid started

"Oh dear…"

"For crying out loud!"

"Oh no…"

"IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL! I MUST FIX THIS!"

The rest of the group watched in a fit of… mixed feelings as they watched the restless Kid attempt to align the beds in a symmetrical fashion.

They all had sweat drop when he was done.

Maka shook hers off before motioning the rest to climb onto a bed.

Kid lay down on the bed at the end of two rows of three. Soul and Maka lay down net o each other on the right, Tsubaki laying on the side next to Maka, farthest from Kid. Black*Star lay opposite her, as did Liz to Maka and Patti to Soul.

Happy with their positions, Kid motioned for them to begin.

"Don't we have to read the books?" Called out Maka.

"No, the pocket watches will take you back. Just be sure you're holding it between you and your weapon."

Pulling out the pocket watch in her pocket Maka slowly sat up and held out the pocket watch to Soul, trying hard but failing to blush as his hand touched hers. She looked away, but couldn't help meeting his gaze five seconds later.

Tsubaki and Kid took theirs and held it out for their counterparts to hold. Black*Star almost breaking it with the strength he used grabbing the fragile thing. Tsubaki winced.

Liz had to lean over uncomfortably to be able to even touch the thing, but Kid helped her, holding her hand against the watch. She felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Now, see the little key poking out on the side, twist that sixty-nine times, no more no less."

"WHAT!?" Maka saw that she wasn't the only one when the other three girls blushed along with her.

"Tsk, tsk, I was joking." Everyone groaned and felt their very souls hanging from a single thread. They were nervous enough as it is.

"Seven times, clockwise."

"What?"

"No less."

"NO."

"No more."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY NOT EIGHT!"

Patti had to demand him to calm down. Enough said.

Once the group were relaxed and ready they each turned the little poking out key on the side.

"Good luck." Stein's voice echoed in their minds as they all drifted off to sleep.

"How would that work? The pocket watch?" Spirit waled up from behind, full recovered from the bash to his head.

"It rewinds time and shows something's true form. They won't go back to the world they first saw, they'll instead go back to its true nature and appearance. They're safety is assured as we're keeping an eye on them here, but they can fight, they'll live."

Spirit scrunched his brow, he wasn't confident, but he knew he had to trust his old meister.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Maka and Soul are dating."

Maka sneezed, finding herself back in a suit, but this time, none of the people she knew were here. She was in a palace, but an empty one. Looking around no one was there at all. She felt something wrong.

Looking out a cracked window, the sky was red, the clouds were dyed black, and the rest was in monochrome.

Maka felt shivers up her spine. Slowly turning around she saw what first appeared to be the many butlers, maids, services of the palace. But in fact they were half human, half kishin eggs. They were in the middle of transformation. Maka fell back in surprise, cutting her hand on the window, feeling blood trickle down her palm. Ignoring the stinging pain, she took off and ran towards what she remembered as the exit.

Tripping over her own feet Maka almost lost her footing, and twisted her right ankle. She huffed out in pain before continuing to run. Maka could almost see the door, but a group of five more kishins blocked her way.

"Dammit." She was surrounded.

Soul awoke, again, to find himself back in the home of Cinderella. He groaned as he saw he was stuck wearing the dress again. Looking out the window, he saw the sky was red, and immediately understood what Stein meant when he said it was dangerous. As he turned to reach for the door, it was opened. And not by Blair. At least, it didn't look exactly like Blair.

It was some morphed creature of Blair and a kishin egg. This terrified Soul. He backed away, knocking into a mirror. Turning his head slightly to see exactly what he bumped into he saw that there was no reflection in the mirror. It was just a cloudy black.

"Aw, shi-" Soul was cut off by a bloodcurdling cry.

"EEEAAAARRRGGH!" He put his hands to his ears, as he saw Blair turn from part kishin egg to all kishin egg.

Heart pounding, he took this chance to narrowly dodge her and make down the stairs. At the bottom Soul saw two more kishin eggs, both crying out at him. He froze, but shook it off in an attempt to transform.

Holding his arm out, he expected it to merge into the blade of a scythe. Instead nothing happened. In a desperate he looked at his arm, and built up tension in his body, trying hard. Yet nothing worked.

Soul stumbled back in surprise and banged into something. Slowly turning around he saw the kishin from upstairs. Soul looked around.

He was stuck on the middle of a staircase with railing and a lone window.

Escape.

He hopped onto the railing and punched the window with his full strength. Cutting and bruising his hand, the window crashed out and he climbed onto the edge, jumping off to the ground 4 metres below. Landing squarely on his feet, he felt a sharp pain pulse up his left leg. He saw he had only strained it, no big deal.

Soul stretched it out before running in the direction of the castle. He had to get to Maka and quick. If he couldn't transform, he had a hunch the others wouldn't be able to either.

Patti was confused. She wasn't the evil queen she was before. Instead Spirit and she had switched places. Patti was now the huntsman and him the evil queen. Except, he wasn't fully him. He was kishin egg, eyes dyed the same red as his hair. Patti stumbled back frightened and ran to find anyone.

Outside, Liz had managed to ride away from the danger that was her 'home'. She jumped off her steed and broke into the garden. Liz ran to the well, but Kid was not there. Instead Patti came running out of the door.

Liz took her sister's arm and saw what she knew would have been the queen.

"Where's Kid?"

"I don't know!"

"We need to find him."

"Okay!" Patti tried to transform but she couldn't. Liz, seeing her difficulty tried as well, but failed.

"Crap! Quick!" Liz pulled Patti away, and the two ran inside to search for the missing Shinigami.

Tsubaki awoke to find herself back in the tower. She was wearing a suit this time but why was she in the tower… Something was wrong, she could tell. She was alone, but she felt as if another was with her. She felt a hand grab her from behind. At first she thought it was a beast, but as turning around she saw a mess of blue.

Slowly pulling the blankets away, she revealed a sleeping Black*Star.

"Huh?"

She stood in surprise. "Black*Star? But…"

She turned around and heard the bloodthirsty cries of the midnight black creature perched on the window.

"A kishin egg! BLACK*STAR!"

At the call of his name, Black*Star awoke. Tsubaki backed towards the wall, waiting for Black*Star to take her in weapon form.

"AAAAAARGH!"

Tsubaki was alarmed at the sound of Black*Star's screams. She let her eyes wander from the kishin and took a risky glance to the bed.

"WHY IS YOUR GOD WEARING A DRESS?"

* * *

**Well, this is it for now! Tell me what you think, have any ideas? TELL ME! I just wrote this chapter with whatever entered my mind. I haven't planned it or anything. Honestly, I never do. I just make it up as I go =w=. Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kura**


	2. Lust or Fear?

**Well, I had a thing going so I went and wrote another chapter straight away! I hope none of the characters are too OOC. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Maka watched as the many kishins came closer, closing in on her. She freaked out, she suddenly felt fellow feeling with Crona. She didn't know how to deal with this. Maka couldn't fight against this many kishins or kishins egg alone. She wasn't a weapon, she didn't have the bravery she had when she fought Asura.

Because then, her friends were counting on her. She was the one, everyone was counting on. Here, she doesn't know what's going on, she felt lost.

Lust was the least worry on her mind, but the cause for it was there for a reason.

"SOOOOOUL!" She cried. Maka felt scared. There were so many, fifteen at least. Maka was terrified, her heart pounding against her chest, telling her to scream, hide, and cower. She had no choice but to listen. They were just a metre or two away from her.

Maka sunk to the ground and brought her head to her knees. All she could do was curl up and wish for Soul to come. Was it the effect of the lust in the air? Maka couldn't tell. All she could think was: _Soul… Soul… Soul…_

She could feel the lingering fingers of the monsters above her just brush her skin.

Soul heard her cry. He was just in front of the castle. Running up what seemed like never ending stairs, all he could think of was the worst

Maka forced herself to stay silent as a set of claws slashed at her back.

Tears threatened her eyes, but she held them back. The pain was next to unbearable but it couldn't overcome the hope that she had in Soul. Maka wouldn't give in. She just had to keep hoping he would appear.

"MAKA!"

Maka refused to look up. She refused to believe he had already come. Maka thought she was hearing things.

"MAKAAA!"

The voice kept echoing her mind.

What really woke Maka up was the sounds of bloodcurdling cries. Even then she refused to look. But she heard of blood sloshing and landing around her, blood landed in her hair and soon the cries were nothing but memories. Soon the souls she felt around the room disappeared, one by one, into a deadly silence.

Then there was one.

It approached her.

She looked up.

Soul held out his hand to her. Maka blinked her eyes, as if she were imagining things. Looking around, all that was left was the black and red blood of the kishins that dyed the floor. In his other hand, which he held back, was a heavy looking sword.

"Maka?"

Reluctantly Maka gave her hand to Soul in which he pulled her up. She winced.

Blood trickled down her back and Soul noticed the bloody cut on her palm as Maka noticed his cut and bruised knuckles.

"What happened?" they asked each other in unison.

Soul couldn't ignore the fact that Maka was hunched up on the floor. "You tell me first. I'd like to know why the academy's greatest meister was curled up on the floor."

Maka looked a bit taken back, but she couldn't blame him.

"When I got here, I was chased. I cut my hand on the window and…" Maka's eyes fell dark and dull, as if no life were in them. "There were so many… I was surrounded… All I could think was 'Soul…', it was like my mind was taken over…" Her eyes darkened and her eyelids drooped. Maka fell forward, into Soul's arms.

Soul lifted the weak meister's chin and saw she had drifted unconscious. At the same time he noticed the four deep slashes in her back. He was almost too late.

He picked her up – bridal style – and carried her out the door. They needed to get somewhere safe. Soul decided to take her back to the home that he woke up in. The sword that he had tied to his dress hit his leg as he took off, focused only on getting Maka to safety.

Kid woke up on a bed of pale grey linen. He was in the small cottage. Shadows fell over him, seeming to mock him in his wake. Unsure whether to look or not, Kid just prayed that he wasn't in any asymmetrical danger. As he turned his head to the side, he saw seven mutated dwarfs looming over him. They were no longer the friends he knew. They too were kishin eggs.

Kid's eyes widened and he felt a part of him fall into a pit of darkness. Without Liz and Patti by his side, he felt a bit useless. He felt impractical. However Kid had to sweep away the dark feeling eating away at his mind.

He scrambled up and hurried out the door, almost tripping as he ran down the stairs, once more in a dress. Ignoring the howling cries behind him, Kid hurried out of the cottage and into the dark woods that just so happened to stand beside it.

He noticed, that the sky was a blood red and that all trees were black and dying. He was in a bloody monochrome world. All he could think about was the Thompson sisters. He was worried about the younger Patti and more scared Liz.

_Liz…_

Ignoring the tightening in his chest he kept running.

Black*Star looked like he was going to kill everything around him, including Tsubaki and the tower itself.

"WHY THE HECK AM I WEARING A DRESS!?"

"Black*Star…"

"YOU! YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU!?" HE turned to the kishin egg. Tsubaki's sweat dropped.

Black*Star turned a deep red and kicked the screaming thing out the window, pushing it to the ground and landing on it. Soon it puffed up in a cloud of smoke. Black*Star's anger eased a bit, but he was still mad as hell.

"A GOD like me shouldn't be wearing a damned dress," he muttered.

Suddenly remembering Tsubaki, he called out. "Hey TSUBAKI! GET DOWN HERE WILL YA!?"

Tsubaki poked her head out from the window. "Um… It's a rather long way down…"

"JUST JUMP! I'LL CATCH YOU!" Black*Star held out his hands.

Tsubaki hesitated, but she knew she could trust Black*Star. She counted to three before shutting her eyes and jumping out the window. She wanted to transform into her one of her weapon forms but she couldn't.

But her doubt was soon gone as she saw she had landed squarely in Black*Star's arms. Tsubaki blinked in amazement, he was walking away before she could even thank him.

"C'mon! I don't want to be stuck in this dress all day! Let's get out of here!"

Tsubaki smiled and ran after him.

"Huh?" Black*Star seemed to stare into space as Tsubaki caught up.

"Is there something wrong Black*Star?"

"Look at the sky!"

"It's red Black*Star, I know."

"No, seriously look!"

Tsubaki sighed as she tiredly raised her head.

There in the sky was a rip. It was like someone had torn open the sky and not bothered to seal it back up.

"But how…" Tsubaki wondered.

"I say we go kick some kishin ass, go through there, and get the heck out of here!"

"Uh, there's just one problem."

"What?"

"I can't transform."

There was silence for a few seconds, as if Black*Star was in thought. Yeah, for a few seconds. "Weapon or no weapon, you GOD is still a GOD. We're gonna get you to transform again, just you wait. Now come on! We have to get there somehow!" He shouted, turning to face the sheepish weapon.

Tsubaki blushed a bit before nodding and observing the area. Towards the rip stood the castle that belonged to the prince.

"Over there! We should head to the castle, we just need to be careful of kishin-"

"YAHOO! Your GOD is going to save the day!"

And with that the laughing assassin took off.

Tsubaki took one more glance at the sky before running after him once more.

Kid found himself at the end of the forest. He was back in the meadow. But it wasn't as symmetrical as he left it. "It-it-it's so… ASYMMETRICAL!

Kid picked and plucked flowers, glancing from left to right. The symmetry of the field was horrifying. He felt as if it would be better plain. Checking each blade of grass, every petal on each flower and each colour of each petal, nothing would go unchecked besides the passing time.

Eventually the red sky grew darker and was close to black. Kid couldn't believe he spent the whole day rearranging flowers.

_I should have been looking for Liz and Patti…_

"KID!"

"KIIID!"

Said Shinigami turned to see the Thompson sisters running towards him.

"Liz! Patti!"

As they approached him, Kid saw that they had been tough on themselves. They were huffing and sweat dripped from their foreheads like water. However, seeing no signs of injury brought Kid to relax.

"What happened?"

"Well, we looked for you in the castle and Patti said you might have come to rearrange the flowers, so we came here."

"How did Patti know?"

"She said she sent you to the meadow the first time. She also said she had a feeling…" It was then Liz noticed the symmetry of the field.

"Don't tell me… YOU SPENT ALL DAY REARRANGING FLOWERS!" She was shocked. This is the most ridiculous attempt at symmetry Kid had done, ever.

"So, it was asymmetrical. I needed to fix it."

"Kid, we need to get out of here fast." Liz said, finally straightening up.

"Why?"

"Um guys…"

"We can't transform."

"What!?"

"Um, guys!"

"What do we do then?"

"WE need to get out, like I said-"

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Patti yelled.

Kid snuck a glance behind and saw seven rather irritated looking kishin eggs.

"Crap."

"Run!" cried Liz.

* * *

**Like I said before, I hope Maka wasn't too OOC. The next chapter will be up soon. Still don't know where this is going, so it's random 'till the end! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Kura**


	3. Torn Path Through the Sky

**It's been so long… TTATT**

**Well, no dawdling! Here's the next chapter w**

* * *

Kid, Liz and Patti were running at full speed away from the kishin eggs, towards the castle. Their feet hit and skidded along rocks, grass and dirt as they made their way. Kid only glanced back twice, to thankfully see they were losing them.

"SHI!" Liz had to stop herself from causing more trouble.

Kid turned to see another, much larger being blocking their way. A fully transformed kishin.

He almost threw up at the sight of it. It was ugly, covered in blood and was absolutely _asymmetrical._

"We're surrounded!" called out Liz.

"YA THINK I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!?" cried Kid, "WE'RE SURROUNDED BY EIGHT ASYMMETRICAL KISHINS. I'M CONFUSED!"

The kishins seemed to stop at his words.

"Confused? HOW DA HECK ARE YOU CONFUSED?" Liz shouted back.

"T-they're asymmetrical… but there are eight of them," he mumbled.

"For crying out loud! Kid! FOCUS! We need to get out of here, NOW!"

"Got it." Kid looked to Liz and the nodding Patti. They saw a gap or two, but there was no way they would get through uninjured. "Damn it, Patti! Do something!"

"What is she- Oh. Hurry!" Liz urged the now smirking Patti. The younger Thompson sister cleared her throat as the eight creatures got closer.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY KISHINS, OR I'LL BREAK YOUR NECKS-" uttered Patti, freezing even the Kishins. But she didn't get to finish her menacing threat before she felt Liz tug on her arm.

Kid only had a second to be scared before he ran off, past the kishin, Liz and Patti trailing behind.

Two seconds later they heard the pounding screams of the kishins behind. They gained speed and let their feet carry them to who knows where.

Maka awoke to find herself lying on a ragged bed. She saw a few things around her like a mirror, window and door, but that was pretty much it. Sitting up Maka found a tremendous pain in her back and looked down to see that she was wearing her linen undergarment and was covered in bandages. Her only concern now was who undressed her.

_Soul!_

Suddenly remembering the albino weapon she swung her legs to the side and stood. Maka's head was spinning but she ignored the dizzy feeling and opened the door. She slowly and steadily walked down the stairs, finding herself in a room dyed with kishin blood.

Maka walked into another room and found soul sleeping on a couch. She had to restrain her giggles as he was once more in a dress.

That's when Maka realised they were in what was once Cinderella's home. _He must have defeated the kishin eggs here as well…_

She then remembered how he had saved her from those other kishin eggs back at the castle. _I was so… useless._

She felt a tight clenching in her stomach but left it and went to look for some proper clothes to wear. Finding herself in what would have been the stepsisters' room, she found a simple dress that wasn't too obnoxious.

It was a rather out of place dress. It was black and had a turtle neck collar. There was no detail about the dress besides the long red sash that tied around the side, ends let loose. There were long red 'angel sleeves' that stopped at her wrists and reached the floor. The dress' length came to mid-way on her thighs.

Maka knew this clothing was way out of date. In fact she felt kind of felt stupid wearing it. But Maka knew that it would help her out a lot more than any fluffy ball gown. She slipped on a pair of socks she found and a pair of laced up, long boots which were just a bit big for her. Looking at herself in a mirror she looked like a child.

But if she were to fight, she had to be able to run.

She left her hair out and went back to find Soul no longer sleeping on the couch.

"Maka?" She could hear his voice calling from the stairs.

"MAKA!?" Maka could hear the panic in his voice, she giggled quietly, but not quite enough for him not to hear.

As she watched him enter the room she stopped giggling. He seemed to take in her appearance in surprise before shaking his head.

"What is _that _kind of outfit doing here?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Whatever. Better than what you were wearing before."

"Agreed."

"Are you okay? Are you in pain? What happened to you back there?"

Maka looked Soul in the eye, trying to find any other sense in his words.

"I guess, without you there I felt useless. I can't fight without my partner."

"Either way, I can't transform. We need to get out of here and find the others fast."

"WHAT!?"

Before Soul got to answer there was a knock on the door. Maka looked cautiously to Soul before they both went towards the front door.

"Your house, Cinderella. Answer the door."

Soul looked down at his dress before glaring quickly at Maka and reaching out to the door. Which in result came crashing in.

"BLACK*STAR!"

Tsubaki felt as if her legs were going to collapse. It was evening already and neither knew exactly where they were. They were in the castle of course, but Black*Star didn't seem like he knew where he was going. (He was leading the way)

Tsubaki sighed as the assassin wandered from left to right, debating whether he should keep going or turn back.

"Black*Star…" she trailed off.

"I know where I'm going! It's this way for sure!" he shouted back. Tsubaki winced as he pointed to the right.

They walked in that direction until they reached a dead end.

"Uh… or maybe not. BUT I KNEW THAT! HA, IT'S THIS WAY!" Black*Star cried, walking in the other direction.

And so they kept going, walking left, right, up and down. Black*Star eventually got tired and fell asleep on one of the beds in one of the rooms.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki began calling, trying to wake him up. "You have to get up, it's not safe here!"

True, they hadn't encountered another kishin, yet. She was positive that they hadn't seen the last of them.

"Fine," Black*Star replied yawning. "But I have a better idea!"

"And what's tha-"

Tsubaki was cut off by the sound of Black*Star smashing into the wall.

_Not this again, _she thought.

Black*Star had launched himself fists first into the many walls f the castles towers, running through every corridor and room. Eventually they found the stairs leading up but Tsubaki had to retrain him at the top to avoid wrecking more walls.

"Listen. There should be fewer rooms now, so don't go breaking any of them! Look out there." Tsubaki pointed out a window to Black*Star's right. "The rip in the sky, if we just get to the top, we'll be able to figure out _exactly _what it is."

"Gotcha! Your GOD is going to save the day! YAHOOOO!" Black*Star began dragging Tsubaki down the corridors and up more stairs.

Eventually, after many averted disasters, Tsubaki and Black*Star found themselves at the highest room in the castle. It was small with a high roof and in the room was a lone window. It was, surprisingly, the height of a cupboard and anyone could easily fall through it.

Black*Star ran up to it and jumped onto the ledge, kneeling down to get a good balance. He looked up to the sky. It was if the rip was right in front of him, like he could touch it if he reached out enough.

"Black*Star! Be careful!" A voice called behind him.

Grinning, he snuck a smirk back to Tsubaki before turning to the sky once more. It was almost completely black. Feeling Tsubaki's presence behind him, Black*Star stood up and reached his hand out to the sky.

He could feel it. The sky's ripped edges felt like paper against his fingers, thin but a bit rough.

"How?"

"Black*Star what is it?" Tsubaki called from behind, she had started to worry.

Instead of calling him down she climbed up as well, and reached beside him to also get a feel for the paper sky. Feeling the edges, her hands soon drifted over where there was a black slit in the sky. There was a slight pull at her fingers, like they were being sucked in, like a black hole was dragging her away.

Surprised, Tsubaki suddenly pulled her hand back which startled the –for once in a while- Black*Star. Almost, losing his balance, he jumped back inside, Tsubaki doing the same.

"Well?" He asked.

Tsubaki nodded, in firm response. "Looks like the way to the other stories, no less, the way out."

"We came here to defeat the creature of lust that lives here. SO WHERE THE HECK IS IT!?"

Tsubaki's sweat dropped at Black*Star's sudden outburst.

"Since there are barely any kishins here, I say it is in another of the stories. It's probably controlling the stories as one."

"Fine. But we're going to be the GODS that save the day."

"Sure… Black*Star, we don't know what's ahead. Be careful, okay?"

"Same goes to you, Tsubaki! Now let's go!"

Black*Star took the blushing Tsubaki's hand and stood on the windowsill. Grinning, he and Tsubaki, on the count of three, jumped up yelling/screaming into the darkness of the sky. Disappearing in a flash of white light, into the crack.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I apologise, holidays, what not, yeah. Well, who knows how long the next chapter will take, at least I know where I'm going for once. Still debating over Maka's outfit with myself, but now I have an idea for the next chapter ^^.**

**Now I have to sleep. So I can't write… *sweat drops***

**~Kura**


	4. Finding and Meeting

**Chapter 4 – Finding and Meeting**

* * *

Black*Star and Tsubaki were blinded by the white light, and as soon as it faded away, regretted their decision.

They were who knows how high in the air, and falling at the speed of light to the ground.

"YAAAAAAAAAARGH!" They screamed, holding onto each other as they plunged into a tree, where they were tossed and turned, landing with a hefty thud onto the ground. Black*Star, just happened to land on his feet.

"Ha ha! No tree can defeat me!" He had leaves and twigs in his hair and was scratched all over. Tsubaki struggled up to look at the meister before taking a deep breath and standing.

"That was a long fall."

"Yep. I wonder whose story this is!" HE called over his shoulder, already running in the direction of a nearby house.

"Oh dear," Tsubaki chased after him.

As they approached the white house, Tsubaki glanced at Black*Star who all-of-a-sudden had nothing in his hair, and was no longer covered in scratches. Tsubaki questioned it only shortly after seeing she was no longer injured either.

_Strange… _she thought.

Standing in front of the door, Black*Star was ready to bring it down before Tsubaki stopped him.

"We should knock."

"Why would there be anyone inside?"

"Oh. Good point," Tsubaki pondered for a moment before knocking anyway.

Black*Star waited as patiently as he could before knocking down the door, and crashing into the house.

"YAHOOOOOO!"

"SOUL!"

"EH!?" Black*Star shouted in return to the voice.

The dust cleared and he saw Maka trying to get a trapped Soul from underneath the door he was standing on.

"Maka! Soul!" Tsubaki cried from outside, jumping over the broken wood and helping Maka. Soul got up and shot Black*Star a glare before asking, "How the heck did you guys get there?"

"There was a rip in the sky and we jumped through, just in time to save you guys!"

"From what, exactly?" Maka put a hand on her hip.

"That doesn't matter!" Sweat dropped from the girls foreheads.

"What matters is, what the heck are you wearing?" Black*Star said with a plain face.

"It's what I could find. It doesn't matter."

"It totally does." Black*Star said crossing his arms.

"Oh no," Tsubaki felt something tremendously… stupid was about to happen.

The next thing they knew everyone was in the kitchen.

"What are we doing here?" asked Soul.

"Duh, we're going to get Maka a makeover."

"HUH!?" Maka exclaimed. Black*Star shoved something into Maka's arms before pushing her into a closet nearby.

"What's going on?" Soul asked.

Black*Star stood on top of the work bench and shouted, "Your GOD is going to make you ten times better!"

"I should have known…" Tsubaki mumbled, sweat dropping from her forehead.

"BLACK*STAR! WHAT THE HECK!?"

The three turned to see Maka in a sleeveless black dress with a big, gold star in the middle. It went to her feet, and was slit on the sides. It also had a turtle neck collar.

Black*Star nodded in approval.

"No way! Here!" Soul shoved something silver into Maka's arms before pushing her back into the closet and shutting the door.

Maka emerged from the closet a few minutes later in a short, tight, white dress with sparkly, silver, long sleeves and mid-thigh length skirt.

"Better."

"NO WAY! THIS IS BETTER!"

This time, Black*Star threw a red dress at Maka. Later she appeared wearing a long evening dress, with a bright yellow star on the side.

"Nope."

Soul tossed a green pile to Maka. She then came out wearing a green sleeveless, short, and frilly dress.

Soul nodded, eyes closed.

"YOU MUST BE JOKING!"

And so it continued.

For a long time.

Eventually, after an hour of trying things on…

"THIS ONE!"

"NO THIS ONE!"

Black*Star and Soul threw two different dresses to Maka at the same time.

"ENOUGH!" Soul and Black*Star were taken back.

"Maka's right. She has to decide what she wants to wear. If you like those dresses, wear them yourself."

"Yes! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THESE DRESSES FROM!?"

Soul and Black*Star looked to each other before shrugging. Sweat dropped from the girls' foreheads.

"Geez." Maka turned around and entered the closet once more before returning in her original black and red dress.

"At least put this!" Black*Star cried, bringing out a yellow marker and launching himself at Maka. (Yes, Black*Star carries a marker with him, in case someone would want his signature.) Maka stepped back. A bright yellow star now decorated her dress.

Sweat dropped from three foreheads now.

"So not cool. Here," Soul pulled out an orange marker of his own, (Yes, he signs signatures too.) and bent over to draw something in the middle of the star.

Maka blushed at their sudden intimacy before he stepped back and tilted his head.

"That should do." On her dress was an orange soul on a bright yellow star.

"Glad we could come to an agreement buddy!" Black*Star said, putting his arm around Soul.

"Agreed."

"All you did was draw on my dress." Maka stated plainly.

Before Maka-chopping them.

"OW! What was that for!?"

"Yeah!"

"That was for making me wear all those stupid outfits!" Maka shouted at them.

Tsubaki's sweat dropped. Were they really forgetting the real objective here?

"It doesn't matter. If we were able to get here, that means we will be able to get to Kid, Liz and Patti."

"It's too dangerous. There are way too many kishins out there." Soul stepped up, recovered.

"What are you talking about? We only saw one!"

"WHAT!?" Maka and Soul yelled at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki said calmly.

Soul looked to Maka before continuing. "When I woke up, I was attacked by three kishins."

"THREE!?" Black*Star yelled. Tsubaki placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"That's not it. When I awoke, I was surrounded by more than ten. I would have died if Soul didn't come when he did." Maka mumbled, looking down at her feet.

Before anyone else could speak, Soul added, "Fifteen. Are you okay now? Are you still bleeding?" He would ask more, if Maka didn't shush him. She shook her head, but Maka was still a bit sore.

Black*Star couldn't find the right words. He couldn't believe how many there were.

"All the more reason to go out and find the rest now." Tsubaki needed to get the rest motivated. For some reason, she felt the need to almost take charge.

The three others looked to Tsubaki in surprise.

"Tsubaki's right. This lust is making us lose faith in ourselves. We need to fight the urge to rely on the others." Maka knew that there was something controlling them, they weren't themselves.

"Maka's right too. We can't just go outside without a plan.

…"

"Is something wrong Soul?"

"Think about it. We're not acting like ourselves. But we're starting to act more like someone else."

The others seemed to realise the same thing.

"But what does that have to do with lust?"

"Think about it." Soul said simply.

Maka was the first to understand. "Tsubaki! When was the last time Black*Star called himself a God?"

All, even Black*Star were amazed. It had been more than five minutes.

"Now that I think about it, the longer we've stayed in this world the more I feel different. I feel more confident. Almost too confident…" Tsubaki's sweat dropped.

"That settles it. Patti had us sent into the books earlier for us to realise our feelings for each other. We're starting to act like the ones we like. Black*Star like Tsubaki, Tsubaki like Black*Star. The same with Maka and I."

"No wonder you know so much." Said Black*Star.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"WHAT YOU THINK IT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

More sweat dropped.

_They still act a bit like themselves… _Maka and Tsubaki thought.

"Guys! Stop it! We have to find the one behind this and take their soul. Now, we need to find Kid. Understand?" Maka stated, waving her hand back and forth as she spoke.

However the two boys did not seem to listen.

"MAKAAAA CHOP!"

"Yep, still the same!" Tsubaki giggled.

Elsewhere, Kid was out of breath and keeling over.

"That… was close…" Liz panted.

"Yeah," Patti nodded.

"We… have to find the others." Kid gulped in air, struggling to stand up straight.

They had been running away for what seemed liked hours, and now the sky was as black as Kid's hair. They could no longer see each other physically, only through soul wavelength could they know the other was there.

"Kid?"

"Yeah… Liz?"

"Mm, where are we?"

"I don't know."

"We're at the castle. See?" Patti said blankly, before knocking on what sounded like a pair of wooden doors.

"Good job Patti!" Kid exclaimed.

"That was awesome!" Liz tried to give her sister a thumbs up.

"Thanks sis! Now hurry and GET INSIDE!"

"Right!" Kid and Liz saluted before rushing inside.

Patti waited, before going in and closing the door. Giggling, she went after them.

* * *

**It's so hard to write Patti in character… Well, for me it is =.="**

**Going to try different moods in the next chapter, so I hope you enjoyed this one so you can look forward to the next!**

'**Till next time, BYE NEE!**

**~Kura**


	5. Wrapping Around Lust

**Hello! Hope you guys like the story so far! I want to thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows! The chapter, is not fluffy like I thought it would be. Instead opposite. 'Cause you know this **_**is **_**the world of **_**Lust.**_

**-Warning- I am not a perv. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kid, Liz and Patti could see clearer inside. There, before them, was a large hall, lit up with candles that hung on the sides of the walls. Thankfully, in a symmetrical manner.

Kid nodded approving.

"Now what? We can't just stay in here forever!" Liz cried. She was scared out of her wits as it is, she couldn't run much longer.

"We go u- …" Kid got cut off as a blinding light flashed in front of them.

Slowly, it faded away, revealing a small orb-like being, floating up and down in mid-air.

Liz stepped back terrified, hiding behind Kid and Patti.

However, it wasn't there for long, as it soon sped off down, the hall, almost disappearing into the darkness.

"We should follow it." Kid simply muttered.

"WHAT!? You're crazy! What if it was a g-ghost?"

"Hee hee! Let's go sis!" Patti giggled, leading the way with Kid.

"W-what? O-oh, fine. I'll come, but I don't want to get to c-close to that -gulp- thing."

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, before the kishins come!" Kid started to run.

"K-kay!" Liz quickly pursued behind him.

AS they ran down the hall, they eventually reached a flight of stair which they hurried up. Cursing, they couldn't transform, Liz got frustrated and reckless.

"Dammit! We need to figure out what's going on and quick." She muttered.

Eventually they reached the top, to find another hall. It was lined with rooms, but one stood out to them. One door had beams of pure white light bursting through the gaps in its wood. Kid pulled them on, not letting any time go to waste, he opened the door without hesitation. Or regret.

They pushed themselves into the room, Liz shutting the door behind them.

"What?"

They were in what was the 'Queen's room'. There was a fairly large window, a bed and other unimportant things. What caught their attention was the mirror that shined from the wall.

"Huh? It wasn't like that before…" Patti almost whispered.

"It wasn't?" Kid asked. The youngest sister shook her head.

"Hmm, you don't think… It's our way out?"

"Maybe. It's worth a try! Let's go!" Kid sped to the mirror with haste.

"Wait!" Liz called, reaching out and grabbing his jacket.

"We don't have time to wait! We need to hurry!"

"But!"

"He's right sis! I heard the kishins coming!" Patti exclaimed.

"What!? Okay, let's go!" Liz spat, before pulling Kid and Patti towards her as she launched herself at the mirror.

"This is getting confusing…" Those were the last words the kishins could hear, as they broke down the doors and entered an empty room with nothing but a broken mirror.

The sun was beginning to rise, as Maka and the others finally came to an agreement.

"First we find Kid. Then we find the one behind this. Wether kishin, witch or both, we need to defeat them. After, we get out. Everyone, with me?"

"Yeah!" The other three called.

They were about to leave the house once and for all, as they heard a scream from upstairs. Looking to each other, Soul and Black*Star rushed upstairs without a word. The girls followed behind.

They approached the lone room with caution. It was the room that was supposedly Cinderella's. A bright light shone for a moment and as it faded, Black*Star burst through the door.

"WHO'S THERE!?" He shouted.

As everyone adjusted their eyes, they saw three silhouettes, standing in front of a broken mirror. Blinking their eyes in astonishment, Maka and Soul saw that it was in fact Kid, Liz and Patti.

"Well that makes things easier." Soul mumbled.

"Hmm." Maka nodded in reply.

"YAHOOOOO!" Black*Star yelled. Everyone's sweat dropped. "Now we can beat the crap out of- EYAAAAA!" He screamed as the floor gave way beneath him.

"BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki cried. The other gasped in shock.

"What just happen- AAAARGH!" Kid screamed as the floor beneath his feet broke as well.

"WHAT!? Crap, we have to get out of here!" Maka called, waving her hand for them to come. Just as they agreed. They felt the ground rumble.

"What now!?" Liz cried.

"MAKA!" Soul called. Just as he turned to check on her, the ground beneath her vanished, and she too fell.

"SOOOOUL!" Her hand grasping the air, in a desperate attempt to save herself. But she wasn't quick enough. Because as soon as she vanished into the darkness below, the floor repaired itself.

The weapons' faces paled, as they were now without their beloved meisters.

Maka opened her eyes to see that they were no longer in the house. Instead she, along with Kid and Black*Star were lying in a bright, blood like, red room. Maka swallowed the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly, as she unsteadily stood up.

"I don't know, BUT WE'RE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE! NO ONE CAN CONTAIN A GOD LIKE ME!"

_Looks like we're back to our normal selves here… _Maka thought.

"Geez, after we figure out the 'Lust' was manipulating us, we're back to our normal selves. I'm really confused now." Maka sighed.

Kid nodded his head in agreement. "Fine. We can call whoever behind this 'Lust'. That makes things easier. But the real concern here, is that there is no way out of this room."

Maka saw that there was indeed no door or windows. In fact, it was similar to the Death room. There seemed no end to the red surroundings. As she went to walk up to Kid and a yelling Black*Star, she also noticed the bandages under her. They were big piles that littered the room. She was surprised she didn't notice them before.

"What are these?" She asked a now very annoyed Kid.

Why?

Black*Star wouldn't shut up.

"What are what?" Kid said in a much ticked off manner. He turned to face Maka.

"HUH? MAKA LOOK OUT!" Maka gave him a strange look but soon realised what he meant when she felt something wrap around her stomach.

^^^^^^^^^^~YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED~^^^^^^^^^^

It pulled her up and held her up a great few feet into the air.

"What? Help! Ugh!" Maka struggled in the grasp of the bandages.

_These remind me of the kishin… _she thought nervously.

"BLACK*STAR A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!" Kid called at the ranting assassin.

"Huh?" Black*Star turned and for the first time noticed Maka.

"What the hell!?" He stepped back.

"We have to get her down!" Kid yelled.

"Don't worry! Your GOD will save you! YAHOO!" Black*Star jumped up, only to be pulled to the ground again as something grabbed his foot.

He looked down to see the bandages wrapping around his leg. AS it came to its knee, it lengthened a little, pulling back, then almost merging into the shape of a blade.

"WHAT!?" Black*Star screamed as the 'blade of bandages' swiped across, cutting a deep wound into his leg and dress.

"ARGH!"

"BLACK*STAR!" Maka and Kid yelled in unison.

Black*Star had no time to hit back as the bandages, flipped him over and held him by his leg. His dress skirt fell down to cover his face. And reveal his boxers.

Black*Star tried to say something but his furious yells were muffled by his ridiculously fluffy skirt.

Kid and Maka had to stifle their laughter.

But that was soon forgotten, as Maka soon felt the grasp of the bandages around her stomach loosen. It began to hold her at her hips, the end soon merging like it had once done with Black*Star. It formed an even sharper blade and this time it was aiming at her stomach.

"EYAAH! LET ME GO!" Maka screeched.

Kid looked in horror as her screams were cut by the white shadows of slicing.

However to Kid's relief, it barely injured her.

Instead…

"HUH? WHAT THE HECK!?"

Kid blink in marvel as Maka had not being cut, but instead her dress.

The bandages had a mind of their own. A rather perv one at that. Maka's dress was cut just under her small chest, and cut at her hips, to make a cropped shirt and skirt. However, once being a dress, the skirt hung very loosely at her waist. Her right sleeve had been cut off entirely, not to mention her left boot had fallen off.

It was ridiculous, the bandages were moving slowly around her body, through her shirt, skirt, sleeve, anywhere it could place its slimy tentacles. If it were slimy. Thankfully for Maka they weren't.

"Nng…" Maka squirmed, uncomfortably. In the process a few cuts had been made to her body, and blood almost dribbled down her legs, stomach and arms.

Kid went bright red, and had to keep himself from fainting. He could feel a nose bleed coming. "Uhh, Maka…" He flushed.

She spared a gaze at him. She was blushing heavily, and Kid couldn't deny it made her look cute, despite her situation.

"DON'T LOOK!" She cried, hands restrained, so she couldn't throw a book at him.

"What?" A muffled Black*Star yelled. Finally, after using his brain, Black*Star used his hands and held his skirt up (?) so he could see what was happening.

"Whoa… This guy's a pervert." Black*Star stated matter-of-factly. All he could do was stare.

"ARGH! DON'T LOOK!" Maka cried again.

Kid shook his head. He had to help Maka. "I'm coming Maka!"

But as soon as he said that, he felt a bandage blade (that's what I'll call them) slice past him. A few seconds later, he was in nothing _but _his boxers.

"Huh!?" He looked down, seeing his symmetrical boxers. "Wha- AAARGH!" He screamed as the bandages grabbed him too. Launching him into the air, the bandages wrapped themselves comfortably around his body.

"Wow, this guy likes guys _and _girls." Black*Star shouted in amusement.

"SHUT UP!" Kid and Maka yelled back at him.

Soul, in a panic, rushed down the stairs, letting the girls follow behind him.

"What do we do?" He felt unsure of what to do next.

"Simple we find them!" Liz called over his short panic attack.

"How do we do that exactly?"

"We go to the basement!" Patti giggled. Tsubaki's sweat dropped.

"We should try! This world doesn't exactly make sense, so we have to try everything!" She pointed out.

Liz nodded in agreement. The three looked at Soul.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"We want to find them as fast you want to find your Maka, Soul, but we need to do this together." Liz tried to reassure him.

"_My _Maka?" Soul questioned her logic.

"Yeah! I mean, you guys _are _dating right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Soul crossed his arms and looked the other way blushing.

Patti simply giggled before beckoning them to a door in the staircase.

"How did?" Soul didn't have time to finish his sentence, as when Patti opened the door, they found themselves falling.

* * *

**Like I said, not a perv. I just so happened to be rewatching the third episode. And since they all think Maka isn't sexy, I'll make them see -evil laughter-**

**And now you know why this story was rated T. And in no way in the future go to M. I'M MAKING THAT CLEAR. Just so you know ^^**

**Bye nee!**

**~Kura**

**(I need professional help =.=")**


	6. Remember the POCKET WATCHES?

**YAY! Longest chapter so far, 2069 words, not counting A/N. No pun intended.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! And yeah, this IS about LUST. Sort of. IDK.**

* * *

"I want go home!" Liz whined.

The four of them were freefalling.

Patti had opened the door and the next thing they knew the house and everything else broke away into an endless red sky. After a few moments of screaming, they settled down. It would be ages before they could land. They couldn't even see the ground from their height.

"We can't go home sis! Kid has the pocket watch!" Patti giggled.

"WHAT!?" The other three shouted. They had completely forgotten about the pocket watches.

"I don't have one either. And I swear Maka wasn't carrying one when I found her."

"Same here! I didn't have one and Black*Star wasn't holding one." Tsubaki mumbled.

They all fell in silence for a minute. Liz was the first to break it.

"First things first. Soul, why are you wearing a dress?" Liz pointed at him.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Soul yelled. "What matters is that our meisters are okay. I mean SERIOUSLY! What just happened!?"

"I don't know! We just jumped through the mirror! The next thing we know is that Kid, Black*Star, and Maka are all gone! POOF!"

"Poof?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"YEAH! POOF!"

"Uh…" Tsubaki's sweat dropped.

"We're going to crash soon!" Patti yelled over the muttering.

"WHAT!?"

They all looked down to see the ground just a few feet away. "WHEN DID!?"

Soul didn't get time to finish as they landed in a tall, but thankfully cushioned, layer of bandages.

"Ew…" Liz muttered, seeing the bandages were covered in more than just traces of blood.

"At least we weren't injured. We need to find the others quickly."

"Ugh… My head hurts." Soul got up, more than just a bit dizzy.

"Mine too!" Patti said, twirling around.

"I wonder…" Soul held out his arm and tried to transform again.

Soon in a flash of light, his arm was a black and red scythe blade. He grinned. "Now we can get somewhere!"

"Good. Patti, let's go!" Liz called. Patti transformed in a flash of light into a gun which landed softly in Liz's grasp.

"We should find them quickly! I don't like this place one bit…" Tsubaki mumbled. In fact she felt more than just a bit scared.

"Right." Soul turned his arm back and the four set off in search of their meisters.

**~Meanwhile~**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star was dying of laughter. He couldn't help it, it was just so funny.

That and the bandages were tickling him.

"S-STOP IT! Y-YOUR GOD… BWA HAHAHA!" He had tears in the corners of his eyes.

Maka's and Kid's sweat dropped.

Maka was squirmy and sweaty under the moving bandages around her and Kid was on the verge of yelling how asymmetrical their situation was. It was unbearably symmetrical.

"The others must have come looking for us by – kya!" Maka squealed, raising a free hand to her mouth, blushing.

"HAHAHAHA!" Black*Star just kept laughing.

"STOP – KYA!" Maka couldn't contain it. Those bandages were going where no bandages should go.

"This feels wrong." Kid groaned. He shot Maka a desperate look.

Maka decided to keep silent.

"Hey do you hear something?" Tsubaki asked Soul.

"Yeah, like laughing."

"Laughing?" Liz raised an eyebrow. "But who would-"

"BWA HAHAHA – YOUR GOD CAN'T- BWAHAHA – STOP!"

_Black*Star!? _They all thought.

"He's back to his usual self, it seems." Tsubaki smiled. She was a little thankful.

"Yeah. BUT WHY THE HECK IS HE LAUGHING!?" Soul failed to keep his voice down. _And where was Maka and Kid?_

Black*Star was laughing so hard he didn't notice when Maka and Kid were whisked away.

Maka and Kid were calling for him, but their voices were drowned out by his consistent laughter.

"Dammit! Where are you taking us?" Kid yelled.

The bandages made the shape of a mad grin before taking them further into the red sea of sky, Black*Star's cries of glee fading behind them.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Maka muttered.

They abruptly stopped as she said this. Soon eight bandages fell from the two.

_A symmetrical amount… Interesting… _Kid had to restrain his thoughts.

Soon the area around them grew into an eerie black. Those eight bandages turned into eight chains and locked themselves around the pair's wrists and ankles.

A crazed laughter was heard echoing around them.

"W-what is this?" Maka stuttered.

"Who's there!?" Kid demanded.

Suddenly the laughter stopped.

"I have a feeling that wasn't Black*Star" Maka mumbled.

"You don't say!?" Kid almost screeched.

A black shadowy like figure appeared before them for just a second before everything changed again.

The chains were once more bandages, bloodied ones at that note, and they weren't too far from the once more audible Black*Star.

"W-what just happened?" Maka just managed to get out. She had goose bumps over her arms and legs, and she was almost shaking with fear.

"I-I don't know." Kid let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He was in a similar state to Maka. Kid had goose bumps everywhere. He felt just as scared as when they battled the kishin. He could tell Maka felt the same.

"Was that our imagination?" Maka began to calm down.

"It might have been an illusion. But to be safe, we should tell the others as well as take note of this."

"Yeah – KYA!" Maka shut her mouth as her face burned a bright red. The bandages were still moving.

"Crap. We have to get out of these things first." Kid sighed.

"Huh, HEY WHERE DID- BWAHAHA!"

Black*Star finally realised they were moved a couple of feet away. _Why? Did I miss something?_

He had no more time to think as he heard yells behind him.

"BLACK*STAR!?" His name turned into question as the weapons got a hold of what was happening.

Bandages were still holding him upside down, and he was still holding his dress up. The fact he was being tickled didn't help either.

"What. The. Heck. Are. You. Doing?" Soul had to contain himself. This was the stupidest thing he had ever seen.

"You should see Maka!" He giggled.

Yep, giggled. The tickling was unbearable.

"How about Kid!?" Liz shouted at him. As she said that, Patti returned into her human form.

Black*Star was so caught up in laughter he couldn't respond. So Soul walked up to him and cut the bandages with his blade.

"Huh!?"

Black*Star hung in mid-air for a second before diving into the ground.

"Ow."

"Black*Star! Are you okay!?" Tsubaki rushed to his side.

"Yeah! Your GOD is always okay!" He held his thump up, but was bright red in the face. Blood dripped from his nose.

Tsubaki, alarmed, freaked out in his place.

"Uh, okay. But where are the others?" Liz asked, annoyed at how Black*Star seemed to be ignoring them. He was more interested in Tsubaki.

"Oh them? My loyal peasants are over there." He motioned behind him. The five could see two figures in the distance. "I think this thing has a thing for them."

They stared at him in confusion. "What?" Soul furrowed his brow. It didn't make sense in the slightest.

"Y-you mean, THIS THING'S ALIVE!" Liz cried. She hid in fear behind Patti.

"Hee hee, sis! You're so funny!" Patti giggled.

"Uh, right. Let's just go…" Soul lost his words when he saw a black shadow flash behind Black*Star and Tsubaki for a moment.

"Something wrong S-Soul?" Liz stuttered.

"… Nothing. Let's go." He let the thought go, as he and the four others set off in the direction of Maka and Kid.

The five ran as fast as they could on the bandages. It was slowing them down, a lot, but there was nothing they could do.

"Where are we anyway?" Liz groaned, fed up with the whole experience.

"No idea, but I'm feeling more like myself now." Soul muttered. Tsubaki nodded.

"By the way, Black*Star, do you have the pocket watch?" Tsubaki turned to him, desperately.

"What? OH THAT! Uh, no. I thought you had it." He shrugged his shoulders simply.

"Oh dear."

"WHAT!?" Liz and Soul shouted.

"Let's wait 'til we find Kid, sis!" Patti pushed her on.

All Liz could do was look down. Even if they were to defeat whoever was behind this, they would have to get out somehow.

"MAKA!" Liz was taken out of her thoughts with the sound of Soul's shouts.

"SOUL!?" A voice called back, becoming clearer with each passing second.

"MA- … Maka?" Soul slowed down.

"See what I mean!?" Black*Star laughed in triumph as he held out his hand towards Kid and Maka.

All Soul could do was stare. Maka was very, and I mean, very exposed now. Her shirt – since her clothes were no longer a dress- was lifted and ripped so you could just see the base (?) of her bra, and her skirt was hanging of the edge of her left hip, exposing her pantie on the right. She no shoes or socks to speak of, and the remaining sleave was torn everywhere.

Liz and Patti stood there, mouths gaping as Kid was struggling in his boxers against the thing holding then.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP US!" Kid screamed.

"Y-YEAH S-SOUL – KYA!" Maka blushed heavily.

"Uh, right." Soul's face was bright red, and blood was dribbling from his nose. Shaking it off, he let his arm change, before going in and slicing all the bandages holding Maka.

As she fell, he held his arms out in an attempt to catch her. She dived into his arms, in which he stumbled back and she fell on top of him.

"Ow." He muttered under his breath.

"You can transform! Oh, and thanks." Maka said simply before standing up. She looked at herself, and in a desperate attempt to cover herself with her arms, made Soul's nosebleed even worse.

"HEY! STILL STUCK UP HERE!" Kid yelled.

"Kid!" Liz and Patti called back to him. Patti transformed, landing into Liz's hands. Liz shot at the bandages, ripping them in half.

Kid fell into the bandages, as Liz and Patti failed to catch him.

"Okay! Now we're all back together we can get out!" Liz cried happily.

"I'd like to agree, but we have to defeat the being behind all of this." Maka was still blushing heavily, and Liz couldn't help but find it cute.

"The only lead we have is that black, shadow figure." Kid stated simply, forgetting he was only in his boxers.

"You saw it too?" Soul held a finger to his nose.

"Do you guys have your pocket watches?" Patti asked Maka and Kid simply.

"Crap." Kid muttered.

"Never saw mine!" Maka whined.

"It might still be at the castle." Soul pointed out.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get there?" Tsubaki stepped up.

"I don't know. BUT your GOD does know that the guy behind this is going to be around HERE somewhere."

"I hate to say it but Black*Star may be right." Maka nodded.

"Okay! Let's find this guy and get out of here." Soul said, putting his arm on Maka's shoulders.

"MAKA CHOP! Now," her eye glinted as she looked to Kid and Black*Star.

"Crap." They both felt books crash down on their heads.

The girls giggled. "We should get going." Tsubaki said trying not to worry about her bleeding meister.

"Let's go!" Liz called, the three knocked down boys, finally getting up.

From above, a cry echoed the three worlds.

The three pocket watches, left and forgotten by the meisters, glowed in response. One rested under a pillow in a tower. Another inside a basket of apples on a windowsill. The last on the bedside table next to a grand bed. Slowly they rose, and disappeared, reappearing in the slender hands of a shadowed figure.

"Why. Why does it hurt soooo much?" The voice pulled on, repeating itself in the safety of a pitch black room. Specks of light, illuminated the room, not entirely, but enough to see the bleach white tears that rolled down the creature's cheek.

"Why? Why? Why!?" It kept on whispering to itself. Hair that reached down to its toes, flew into the air as they crushed the black and silver pocket watches.

"WHY!?" The remaining white that seemed to light up the figure, revealing a woman, was caressed before she flung it away, and watched it skid across the floor.

"Why do you want to leave – hic – you can never leave. Ever."

* * *

**Since I haven't yet, I will now introduce za villain. Sort of.**

**Any questions – shoot. I have nothing better to do. (That's a lie, have to prepare for school. But I have six days.)**

**Anyways, hope you're all enjoying the story so far!**

**~Kura**


	7. Down Again

**Oh my gosh, it's been so long TTATT**

**Gomenesai! I wanted to get this done before school.. but it's too late now. Oh well..**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Black*Star yelled at Maka.

"For being a pervert. Now let's go. We don't have much time." Just as the words came out of her mouth, the ground began to rumble and shake. The girls took that as the sign to run. The boys, still sore, took off after them.

"What makes you say that?" Kid came up from behind. Black*Star deserved that, but him too?

"Look up." Maka said simply.

Kid and Black*Star looked up to see a white splotch on the roof of this everlasting room. It seemed to be spreading, and fairly quickly.

"When did…" Soul couldn't finish his sentence as Maka pushed him to the ground.

"Idiot! Look where you're going!" She cried. Soul rubbed his head. He opened one eye and immediately saw what she meant.

Right next to him was a huge, gaping hole. "Wha-"

"This room is collapsing. Something might have been triggered when you cut those bandages! Come on!" Maka held out her hand impatiently.

Soul took her hand and leaped up, flashing her a smile. Maka rolled her eyes and returned with a small grin. She pulled him around the gap before catching up to the others who were running for their lives.

"WAAH! Why did this have to happen to me?!" Liz cried, practically wailing as Kid urged her on.

"TSUBAKI! TRANSFORM!" Black*Star screamed. She landed in his hands just as he dodged another gap in the ground.

"Good idea! We'd be faster if you guys were in weapon form! Liz! Patti!" Two guns landed in Kid's hands as he began to gain speed.

"Okay!" Maka called to him. She and Soul were still holding hands. Maka tried not to blush while Soul transformed.

She leaped over a growing gap and landed next to Black*Star.

"Damn! This room never ends! Your GOD can't keep running forever!"

"There needs to be an exit _somewhere_!" Kid mumbled, his eyes dodging from left to right, in search of an escape route.

_Maka!_

_Soul?! What is it?_

_Remember how we got here by going down?_

_Yeah?_

_What if that's the way out?_

…

Maka stopped. There was no other obvious way. After all this room itself didn't make sense.

"GUYS! STOP!" Maka watched as they turned around.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Kid screamed back.

"LET'S TRYING GOING DOWN!"

"WHY?!"

"Because," Soul exited his weapon form, "That's how we got here in the first place."

Kid and Black*Star looked to each other before sighing and nodding.

The ground then roared and shook even more, knocking Maka and the others off their feet.

"We should go down the same way!" Kid crawled towards Maka and Soul, who were struggling to get up themselves.

"No! There's no time! We have to get out!" Liz returned to human form, crouched next to Kid.

"We'll meet up quickly! We're not that far apart!" Soul agreed quickly.

"Fine!" Kid gave in, before pulling Liz to a small one. He had her transform back into his right hand, and with Patti in his left he tumbled down, screams and shouts echoing as they fell.

Maka held on to Soul tightly as a big hole opened up in front of them.

"Here we go!" Maka yelled, pushing herself into the hole. Soul grabbed her leg as he fell in as well. Maka shrieked and she held onto Soul who managed to wrap himself around her. He held her tightly uttering that he'll protect his meister no matter what as they both refused to let go.

Black*Star and Tsubaki watched as their friends willingly let themselves fall. "Guess we have no other choice, eh, Tsubaki?" He looked down at the weapon in his hands.

But before she could respond, a hole opened up beneath them, and they were falling. "AAAAAAAARGH!" Black*Star screamed like a girl, hugging Tsubaki who was in chain scythe form.

**~After the fall~**

Tsubaki rubbed her head. Around her, all she could see was black. The ground was painted white, however, and shards of what must have been light floated in the air. She looked to left and saw Black*Star, who was already up on his feet and walking off.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki shouted. She couldn't help but notice he looked as clean and unharmed as he could be. She looked down at herself. She was perfect, her outfit seemed to glimmer in the light that floated around her.

Tsubaki stood, and found herself feeling more fit than ever.

"What's going on?" She mumbled, refusing to believe what she saw.

"Come on, Tsubaki! Your GOD can't wait any longer!" Black*Star called back to her.

Tsubaki rubbed her eyes. Black*Star's smile seemed even more uplifting than ever. His muscle seemed to glow and his whole body was shining like a star.

Tsubaki felt heat raise to her cheeks. Butterflies filled her stomach and her heart began to beat faster. "B-Black*Star…" was all she could manage to say.

Black*Star stopped and watched Tsubaki in confusion. Did he say something? Tsubaki looked like she was trying to contain something. But what?

"Tsubaki! Are you okay?!" He shouted to her. He felt a tickling feeling in his stomach as she slowly nodded and reluctantly walked up to him.

Black*Star tried hard to hide the blush on his cheeks but failed. And why did he feel like he was going to die of a heart attack?

**~TO KID! AND LIZ AND PATTI! XD~**

Kid's eyes fluttered opened, and he brought a hand to his aching head. Below him, lay Liz and Patti who were unconscious. "Oi! Wake up! You're not even lying down symmetrically!" Kid jumped off of them and started shaking them, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Liz groaned and gently pushed Patti off of her before putting a hand on Kid's head, for once calming him down. She opened one eye, "Geez, why… How? How did you get your clothes back?" Liz blinked and started at the once more dressed Kid. In a dress. Again.

"These aren't my clothes!" Kid cried, even though he didn't mind the dress. Because it was PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL.

"Geez, sis! Did you miss seeing Kid in his underwear?!" Patti laughed from behind.

"N-no! Patti!" Liz grew bright red. Kid wasn't listening, he was more focused on making Liz's outfit equally symmetrical.

"And there! Now we can be symmetrical!" Kid bit his lip to contain his excitement.

So there they tried to once again do their symmetrical poses. And they did it right! But, you know. Liz was wearing a prince's outfit, Kid was wearing a dress, and Patti was dressed up like a huntsman. Which she was happy with of course.

"Perfect!" Kid cried as Liz and Patti dragged him across the illuminated ground to find the others.

**~SOUL &amp; MAKA~**

Soul was finally happy. He wasn't wearing a dress anymore, but he had to admit, he wasn't exactly digging the whole prince outfit thing.

"This is going to be a pain…" He mumbled. Soul stood up and looked around for the meister he had been holding tightly just a minute ago. Surprisingly when he woke, she wasn't beside him.

Walking on the white path, he admired the floating lights briefly before spotting a unconscious figure in the distance.

"Maka?!" He called as he ran over.

Maka came into view, and he felt his heart skip a beat as he came forth.

She lay there, still, eyes gently closed and small breaths just escaping her lips. She was the one in the dress for once, and it looked good on her. At least, that's what Soul thought.

"Only you could pull off a dress like that…" He whispered, not really wanting her to hear.

However, as soon as the words left his mouth, her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up.

"Soul?" Maka asked hazily.

"Yeah, you alright?" Soul crouched down beside her.

"Mmn," she couldn't find the words to describe how she felt.

Maka looked down to see she was wearing a fluffy blue dress, sparkly but in a similar design to the one Black*Star wore.

"Oh. Um. What happened-" She struggled to find words as Soul's face came close to hers.

Maka's eyes widened, and she turned her head to face him.

Their noses brushed each other, and she blushed heavily. Soul couldn't help but blush a little. She just looked so cute! (In his mind: X3)

Slowly Soul leaned in, shutting his eyes. Maka did the same.

Their lips came closer to each other and lightly touched.

"SOUUUUUL! MAAAAAKAA!" Black*Star shouted from behind Soul.

Both their eyes shot opened and they withdrew quickly, faces red.

"Huh, did I interrupt something?" Black*Star appeared beside them.

"Uh. What do you think?" Soul growled.

Maka couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Did he want to kiss her that much? The thought made her heart skip a beat. The butterflies in her stomach tripled in size and she felt heat raise to her cheeks.

"Maka?" Maka looked up to see Tsubaki with quite the worried expression on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You look like you have a fever." Tsubaki put the back of her hand to Maka's forehead.

"Oh! It's nothing! Don't worry!" Maka jumped up, taking Tsubaki's hand.

"Let's go find Kid and get out of here, okay?" Tsubaki nodded.

Maka looked to her right and saw Soul and Black*Star already marching off. The two girls shook their heads and ran after them.

"Hey! Why don't you have to wear a dress?!"

* * *

**Well, I tried to add fluff, but I fail at things like that. I don't know. I don't read lovey-dovey manga often, and I've NEVER been in love.**

**So I don't know. All I know are those cliché things.**

**Hope it was okay for you guys, I won't be posting for a while, got homework already TTATT. But hopefully around next week.**

**So until then, review! Because I feel like I'm writing this for myself... Even though I know more than enough of you are reading this.**

**~Kura**


	8. The Witch of The Book

**Well! This was going to be the last chapter, but then I realized I hadn't explained some things. And this chapter was getting to more of a filler. So, here is chapter 8! SYMMETRY!**

* * *

Kid was so happy, he didn't know why. Maybe because it was the symmetrical dress, or the symmetrical outfits that he had 'fixed' for Liz and Patti.

"Kiiid! This place is so creepy…" Liz felt shivers go down her spine as she whined.

"Just a bit farther, I can feel it. They're close." Kid looked on serious. Liz knew she had to trust his instincts, but something wasn't right here.

"I don't know Kid… Something about this place is a bit off," Liz mumbled.

"EVERYTHING about this place is off. It's perfectly ASYMMETRICAL. It's disgusting." Kid scrunched up his face. Liz's sweat dropped.

"Over there!" Patti yelled pointing to four moving figures in the distance. They could just make out their voices.

"WHY DOES YOUR GOD HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS?!"

"Do you think I got to decide what to wear?!"

"Can we please calm down?!"

"NO WAY! NOT UNTIL SOMEONE GETS BEAT UP FOR THIS!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

The three watched as the loudest figure was hit over the head.

"Found them." Kid muttered. He held out his hands to Liz and Patti and they both transformed, landing and resting assuredly in his palms.

He watched the still figures as they came closer, speed walking to meet up with them.

"Kid? Kid!" Maka called, waving her hand.

As Kid jogged the rest of the way, he came to a stop at a bloody Black*Star's head.

"Why are _you _wearing the dress?" Kid waved Liz at Maka.

"Ugh, I don't know! Sorry." Maka muttered, obviously fed up. Soul's sweat dropped.

Tsubaki shook Black*Star awake, and the seven now stood on the shining white floor, completely lost.

"Damn, where are we?" Black*Star held a hand on his head.

No one answered. They all felt out of place and awkward. The feeling was eating away at them. Soul opened his mouth to comment, but he couldn't find the words.

"Speechless? That is expected. After all, this _is _a never ending beauty of a world." The seven turned to see behind Soul, a lone woman walking towards them. Tsubaki transformed and landed in Black*Star's firm grasp.

"I mean, why would you ever want to leave?" The floor grew brighter with every step she took, as if she and the room, if that's what it was, were one.

Soul growled, stepping back, holding an arm in front of Maka.

"Now, now. No need for that, is there? I just have a small request. Nothing much."

"And what is that?" Kid targeted Liz and Patti at the woman.

"Simple!" As she said this, the long white hair covering her face flew, floating to mid-air, revealing a pair of deep black eyes and lips. Her skin was pale and sickly.

"All I request is – and if you fulfil this request, I will let you return home." She held in front of her the white pocket watch.

"Yes, but what is your request?" Kid was growing impatient with the lady. _'Was she a witch?'_ It was hard for him to tell. He couldn't find enough strength to read her soul. Either that, or his ability was taken away like the weapons once before.

"Hmm," She snickered. The floor and the floating specks around them went out for a second before flickering and lighting once more.

Kid, Black*Star and Soul were once more in their regular clothing.

"That you leave her with me." The woman held Maka, who was now in a sparkling white ball gown, by the neck.

'_These outfits! Seriously…' _Maka couldn't help but thought.

"There's no way that's happening!" Soul changed his arm into a scythe blade.

"And why's that?" The woman held Maka tighter, and Maka could feel a feeling of anxiety as well as faith build up inside her. '_Soul… Why are you the one that I think of? Is it because?'_

Maka's eyes widened. The reason they were able to make it through this corrupting book was the only way they'd be able to defeat her.

"What's your name? And what are you?" Kid had his hand at the trigger.

"Now, why would I tell you that? I mean, surely it's obvious!" She cackled.

"No, no it's not." Soul muttered, edging closer. "We never agreed to your little 'request', now give Maka back."

"No."

"It wasn't an offer. It was an order. Give her back."

"Selfish boy, wanting her all to yourself."

"What would _you _want with _my _meister anyway?" Soul stood in front of her, looking her in the eye.

"Mph!" Maka's mouth was covered by the slender, bony hand of the woman.

"_She _defeated the kishin. I say she has great potential. I mean, I could use abilities like hers."

The woman grinned a sickening grin.

"What are you planning to do?!" The three boys hissed.

"Simple. I'll take her soul." Maka's eyes widened as the woman held out her hand, bringing up a bolt of light.

"A witch! I should have known!" Kid muttered, cursing for not realising sooner.

"You see, this book, it's me. This book is part of me. And I can, and will take away your 'powers'."

She snapped her fingers and soon Liz, Patti and Tsubaki were back in their human forms and clothes.

"How?!" Liz stepped behind Kid. As much as she wanted to protect him, she couldn't help the fact she was scared. Patti held her hand, reassuring her. Liz smiled at her. She didn't want to look at the witch, but she instead shot a strong glance at Maka.

Liz could see the panic rising in her eyes.

"See? Easy. There is no way you can defeat me. It was fun, but you should get going. Bye-bye!"

The witch smirked before a bright light shone beneath her and she was gone.

"Maka… MAKA!" Soul cried. He looked frantically where the witch had been, searching for any trace.

"Soul, if we're going to find Maka, we'll need to find her by soul wavelength." Kid placed a hand on his shoulder.

Soul looked back to his friends, just as determined to find his partner as he was.

He spared as much a thanks as he could before closing his eyes and steading his hitched breath.

Soul could no longer see his friends, he was in a darkness in which he could see only one soul. His soul.

He stared at it, waiting for a demon to pop out and pull him back to the little room, but it was just floating there.

He cursed under his breath for wasting time. He closed his eyes in that state and looked for his connection to Maka. After an agonising minute, he found the faint trace of her wavelength and held onto it. He opened his eyes and for a second he thought he could see her soul.

'_Maka! Maka can you hear me?!'_

There was silence, but Soul couldn't give up just yet.

'_Maka! Say something!"_

'_Soul! Is that you? Soul?'_ Her voice seemed hesitant, like she had trouble believing. Knowing Maka, he knew she'd be thinking she was going crazy.

'_It's me, Maka! Do you know where you are?'_

She seemed to be puzzled. He thought he could hear the different thoughts whizzing around her mind like crazy.

'_No. I think I'm unconscious. In fact, your voice is getting smaller, I'm moving farther away…'_

'_Crap! Don't worry Maka, I'm- we're coming.'_

At that moment, Soul felt their connection die out.

He was jolted back into reality and he saw Kid and Black*Star watching him with concern. Rare for Black*Star.

"Well? Where is she?" Kid asked.

"I don't know. She didn't know… but we have to hurry, she's moving away and quickly."

"No worries! I'm sure a big GOD like me can handle this! YAHOOO!"

Tsubaki and the girls clenched their fists in agreement.

"Damn! I suggest we head in that direction." Kid pointed to where the witch had been minutes before.

"Let's go!" Soul wasted no time and hastily, began to run. He heard the other's footsteps as they followed behind him. Soul closed his eyes, searching for any trace of Maka's wavelength.

After a minute of running he found it, weak, but it was there. Soul began to run faster, bolting forward. Each passing second, the wavelength became stronger.

He gritted his teeth and told his aching legs to keep going. He had protected her until now, and he was going to protect her for the ever future.

"MAKA!" He yelled. He leapt forward and crashed into something.

As he got knocked back he found the faltering image of the witch.

'_She was invisible the whole time?!'_

"Shi- Never matter, I can handle you." She dropped the unconscious Maka and as Soul made a move to grab her she summoned a lightning bolt and aimed it at him.

Just as she was to shoot, Kid and Black*Star attacked from behind. In that moment when she was distracted, the girls were once more weapons and landed into the boy's hands.

"Lust…" Maka muttered.

Soul's eyes widened as he tried hard to wake the dazed meister up.

"What is it Maka?!"

"Lust is her name… It's what she desires."

"What?"

"She's feeding off the love in this room." Maka murmured, slowly sitting up.

"What love?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Dense." She Maka-chopped him. "Remember what Patti had been so kind to do for us? She had set us up." She was full of energy, standing up, helping Soul up, and watching as the others barely land a hit on her.

"Yeah, what that does that have to with this."

"Her name is Lust. She desires lust, but mistaking the feelings we have," Maka blushed as she said this, "she thinks what we have is lust, not love."

"I'm still confused."

Maka sighed. "We came here to defeat her because he had been taking the souls of humans and kishins and trapping them here." Maka cringed and held a hand to her side. Soul could tell she hurt.

"Wait, Kishins too? I mean, they were in the book before… but-"

"They have a strong want for human souls."

As realization hit Soul's mind, everything seemed to piece together.

"Each floor is like a chapter, we are in a 'book'." Maka was still unsure of how she got there.

"Indeed." Kid came up to them. Liz and Patti in human form behind them. Sweat dripped from their foreheads.

"Huh? You defeated her?" Soul put an arm around Maka, giving her some support. He blushed for a second, hoping no one noticed.

"Oh, we couldn't do it. She knows far too many spells to remember. It'd be too dangerous to fight not knowing. Yet, there is still something about her I'm sure we haven't seen yet." He said simply.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Soul and Maka almost screamed.

"Don't worry! As much as I hated letting her get away, we can't fight her without a plan. Besides, I have something I think you should see. Or, in other words, worry about."

Soul and Maka both raised an eyebrow.

Kid stepped to the side.

"OH. MY. GOD."

* * *

**What did they see? Yeah, I know the last part got kinda OOC, they weren't even fighting =_=" That's just how I write. People explain things 'cause the other is either too dense or too cool.**

**\\\\\BOOM/**

**But I promise you a fight scene in the next chapter! So I hope you liked! And thanks for the new faves and follows!**

**~Kura**


	9. Lust VS Love (FINAL CHAPTER)

**Well, it's been decided! This is the last chapter! Enjoy. (Sorry if it seems a little rushed )**

* * *

Black*Star had his arms wrapped around Tsubaki.

"I love you~" He chirped, lifting her into the air and swinging her about.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Soul's jaw dropped to the floor. He almost didn't recognise his friend.

"Oh Death, what happened Kid?"

"The witch shot him with some spell… Now this," Kid rubbed his temple as Patti and Liz struggled to pull Black*Star off a very red Tsubaki.

Eventually they pulled him away. But that only made things worse, "TSUBAKIIIII! WHY ARE THEY TRYING TO SEPARATE US?! YOUR GOD WANTS TO BE WITH YOU!"

"For crying out loud! SHUT UP!" Liz smacked his head, but he ignored her.

"TSUBAKI MY LOVE!" Black*Star squealed like a little girl. He squirmed out of Liz and Patti's grasp and ran over to Tsubaki. Whom he almost choked to death with a hug.

"Oh dear," Tsubaki was speechless.

"MAKA CHOP!" Black*Star hit the ground.

Tsubaki took the time to catch her breath. "We need to find the witch fast. Black*Star can't fight like this."

"We know," The five others' sweat dropped.

"Listen, I have an idea." Kid whispered, pulling them closer. Black*Star was left to lie out in the open.

After some arguments and frustration they came to an agreement.

"WITCH! IF YOU WANT MAKA YOU CAN HAVE HER!" Soul struggled to scream. It hurt him more to say that, then when he was almost killed by Crona.

After a moment of silence the witch appeared, ready to take her 'prize'.

"Well," the witch smirked. She knew they had no chance of defeating her. At least like they were now.

"MAKA!"

"Soul!" Maka replied, readying her stance. She caught Soul as he landed into her grasp, in scythe form.

"I should have known." The witch sighed simply. But before she could utter her spell, Kid shot her from behind.

"ARGH!" The witch turned around. Slowly her body rebuilt. It was like he had never shot her.

"What?!" Kid said, alarmed. He quickly made his way to Maka's side. "You ready?"

Maka nodded. She kicked Black*Star who was behind her.

"Huh?"

"Black*Star! The witch has Tsubaki!" Maka pointed to Tsubaki who was pretending to be unconscious behind the witch.

"Crap," the witch uttered as Black*Star launched at her, extending his soul wavelength. He took Tsubaki who was now in her chain scythe form, and started attacking the witch without any other thoughts in his mind.

He wore her down, but she sent him backwards when he didn't see her move.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried. She returned to human form, and started to shake him.

"Okay, I'll go next." Kid closed his eyes. Clouds began to circle him and his partners, lifting him slightly into the air. "Let's go, soul resonance!" He yelled alongside Liz and Patti.

Their souls began to expand, and eventually Liz and Patti changed forms.

"Execution mode," Kid muttered, as he landed.

"Resonance stable, noise at 0.3%" Liz announced.

"Soul wavelength fully charged!" Patti added.

"Preparing to fire. Feedback in 4 seconds. 3." Liz was all serious now.

"2."

"1."

"Firing Now!" Patti cheered.

Kid looked straight into the witch's eyes, "Death Cannon."

He fired, the witch being blasted in light.

They all knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Okay, Soul."

"Yeah, let's do this."

Kid stood up straight and watched as Maka and Soul ran in front.

Maka swung Soul around her, cutting her dress short, before launching an attack on the witch. Whom, of which, was still trying to recover. Maka swung Soul rapidly, slicing the witch from all directions.

"Lust! Your soul is mine!" Maka called.

She swung a few more times before retracing her steps and standing just a few metres away. She huffed and snuck a glance at Soul before nodding.

"Soul Resonance!"

They both screamed as they felt their soul wavelengths connect and grow stronger. The witch was out of breath and was struggling to heal herself with the little magic she had left.

"KISHIN HUNTER!" Maka yelled as Soul changed into a bigger form. Maka ran and jumped into the air quickly, but not in haste, bringing the scythe down to slice the witch in half diagonally. The witch screamed out in pain before her body almost disappeared in the clouds left by the attack.

Soul then changed back, landing next to Maka in human form.

There was no longer a witch but a witch's soul.

Soul grinned. He took the soul, but before he could eat it, "Hey! Why do YOU get to eat it?" Black*Star came running up from behind.

"So I see you're back to normal." Maka almost struggled to get the words out, she felt fairly weak.

"What'dya mean? I'm always a big STAR. The one who'll surpass GOD. DUH." Black*Star lifted his head high.

"What Maka means, is the spell on you wore off." Kid said calmly, approaching them rather slowly. Liz and Patti followed behind.

"Hey Maka, you feeling okay?" Liz saw how Maka looked more than a bit pale.

"Y-yeah." But that was all the meister could say before she fainted, Soul catching her just before she hit the ground.

"Geez, what happened?" Soul could've sworn she didn't so much to tire herself out. Then in his arms, her clothes changed back to her regular school outfit.

The world around them erupted in shakes, and Soul struggled to maintain a strong grip on her. He lifted her and held her awkwardly, bridal style.

"The world's falling apart! Without the witch to keep it running, it won't be able to hold on by itself."

"We need to get out now!" Tsubaki picked up the white pocket watch that lay beneath the soul.

Black*Star was still confused, but before he could ask, Tsubaki had everyone hold the watch.

"Okay! Let's get out of here!" Kid declared.

Everyone else nodded and they felt themselves being taken away.

In a flash of white light, they had left the crumbling world.

**~MEANWHILE~**

Lord Death watched with worry as one by one the students began to stir.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked after a majority of them awoke.

"MAKAAA!" Spirit cried running to his daughter. HE got cut off when Soul held an arm out to stop him.

"Interesting." Stein murmured.

"What is it" Kid asked, emerging from the bed like nothing happened.

"Was Maka injured at all, anytime during your mission?"

"Injured? Not that I am aware… Soul!"

"What?!" He snapped, he was struggling to keep Spirit away form a still asleep Maka.

"Did Maka get hurt at all in the book?"

"Yeah, once, why?" Soul was really struggling now.

"SHE WHAT?!" Spirit almost ripped the hairs off of Soul's head.

"Because while observing the seven of you," he stopped to create a dramatic effect. Just as Maka awoke to see Soul and Spirit debating over her.

"Maka seemed to be bleeding." He finished. Maka looked to her back and saw the wounds the kishin eggs had given her at the start of the book. Her jacket and shirt were ripped.

"Oh," Was all she could seem to say. Maka felt extremely dizzy, and struggled to stand up.

"Maka!" Soul ran over to her, ignoring the killing looks her father gave him.

"I'm… alright," she tried to protest.

"That's bull Maka! You fainted back there!" Soul put an arm around Maka and helped her over to Lord Death.

The others were already awake.

"Seriously! What happened! What did that witch do to me?!" Black*Star was still trying to get an extremely red Tsubaki to confess what happened.

"She made you say, TSUBAKI MY LOVE!" Patti couldn't stop laughing as Black*Star's face paled.

"Well, we succeeded."

"Even if it took us all day," Liz sighed. It was already 6 o'clock.

"Let's go home, shall we. Patti!" Kid called her over, before strutting out. Well that's what Black*Star said.

"Don't worry sis! He'll notice someday!" Patti giggled, pulling her along.

Liz couldn't help but smile and nod.

"C'mon Black*Star, we best be going too." Tsubaki had to drag a very out of place Black*Star through the door. All he could say was 'yeah' and 'sure'.

Maka couldn't help but smirk.

"Let's go bookworm, Blair's probably waiting." Soul helped Maka walk down the hallway, after she Maka Chopped her father quiet, that is.

After an agonizing long trip down the stairs and on Soul's bike, they reached their apartment.

As they sat on the couch, they found Blair hadn't returned yet. So it was just the two of them.

Maka felt extremely awkward, and couldn't help but remember the kiss they were about to share before Black*Star interrupted. She was going to have a word with him later.

"Maka? You feeling okay?" Soul pressed his forehead against hers. "You're burning up."

'_Just how dense was he?' _Maka couldn't help but think.

She immediately got flustered and moved over in the opposite direction. Soul followed. She moved again. And he followed again.

Eventually she reached the edge. She tried to hide her blush, but he noticed.

"Maka?" He leaned in towards her.

"Eep!" Maka covered her mouth as soon as she squeaked.

Soul stared at her for a moment before he burst out laughing. "HA! W-What – HAHAHA!" He couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Instead he was lying on the floor.

Maka's face reddened. After a few minutes, much to Maka's annoyance, Soul calmed down and returned to sit next to her. "You've done it this time, tiny tits. You went and got yourself sick."

"I'm not sick."

"Prove it."

Maka pouted as Soul flashed his sharky grin at her.

"Hmph."

"Now, we never got to finish it, did we?"

"Finish what?" Maka got cut off, as Soul pressed his lips to hers. She soon closed her eyes too and there they shared a very long and passionate kiss.

"HEY! YOUR GOD HAS COME-"

That got interrupted by Black*Star again. "Oh, did I interrupt something? Hehe," Black*Star ran out, pulling a very embarrassed Tsubaki.

The veins popped out on Soul's and Maka's foreheads.

Maka sighed, "Geez."

Soul smirked, "At least he won't come back for the rest of the day."

Maka's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Soul held her tightly and they began to kiss again.

At the door, Blair slipped in, trying not to disturb the couple. "How sweet!" She whispered to no one in particular.

**The next day…**

Soul and Maka sat at their table enjoying breakfast. As they got up to leave, Soul noticed some crumbs on the corner of Maka's lips. He quickly licked them off before running out the door. Maka went bright red, "SOUL!" She chased after him, laughing.

* * *

**Such a cheesy ending, I know… -rolls eyes-**

**But I hoped you enjoyed the story! Not good at battle scenes or romance scenes, so yeah. I loved writing Black*Star's parts! XD**

**Well, until next time!**

**()()  
****0.0 ~Kura  
****UU  
****o o**


End file.
